


O el amor es un altar o una cicatriz

by Jaguaryu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Painplay, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, The Author Apologizes, The Author Regrets Everything, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: Theon sabe ahora que el dolor tiene los ojos a la altura de los de Ramsay.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	O el amor es un altar o una cicatriz

**Author's Note:**

> El título proviene de una cita textual de Marina Tsvetaeva.
> 
> No sé qué estaba pensando. Llevo... varios días dándole vueltas a esta idea, así que aquí va. Es mi primera vez experimentando con estos temas.
> 
> Sin beta, morimos como los hombres.
> 
> Por favor, disfruten.

Ramsay se mueve despacio, seguro y preciso. Tiene sentido; él es una existencia hecha a base de convicción ciega en sí mismo, forjado con la solidez del hierro fundido. La llama de sus ojos es de un rojo bruñido, como rosas húmedas de primavera.

Theon siente cómo lo desgarra, como si fuera una daga, a través de sus pensamientos borrosos. Ha bebido algo que nubla un poco sus sentidos, pero no del todo, porque sigue despierto. Su mente se inunda de dolor y excitación, tanto que por poco no presta atención a aquellas manos frías que se deslizan suavemente por su abdomen, arrastrando humedad y calor a su paso.

Se sobresalta cuando percibe el mordisco de algo frío dentro de él. Es una sensación resbalosa y extraña, justo debajo de su caja torácica y Theon tiene que abrir los ojos para ver. Ramsay sigue mirando hacia abajo, donde trabaja, con violenta concentración.

Agonía sorda y la impresión innombrable de _algo_ _más_ irradian desde su corazón hasta el borde de cada una de sus extremidades. Observa, con sudor en la frente y con un gemido atorado en la garganta. Trata de respirar con la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles. No habla. No implora, ya que no debe, pero no puede evitar que le rechinen los dientes y Theon agita una mano encadenada, queriendo aferrarse a su camisa, a su brazo, a cualquier cosa. Su respiración casi se detiene cuando Ramsay sonríe con voracidad, porque parece disfrutar en exceso el estar sumergido en él, dentro de él, tomando cada parte de su cuerpo, desconectándolo del resto y reclamándolo como suyo.

Las rodillas de Theon empiezan a acalambrarse, al permanecer tanto tiempo suspendidas en la misma posición debido a las ataduras que lo sujetan con firmeza. Sus piernas han quedado a la altura de la cintura de Ramsay, y quiere cerrarlas desesperadamente contra algo.

Ramsay se mueve tan, pero tan adentro, que por un momento, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, el cuello adolorido y la boca abierta en una especie de grito que nadie jamás oiría, excepto ellos dos. Allí, en esa cama, estaban solos.

Theon lucha por mantenerse consciente. Se arquea, esperando encontrarse con algo más que espacio vacío. Le arden los ojos pero no puede cerrarlos, así como ya no puede contener los gemidos y gruñidos que se le escapan. Su cuerpo entero se siente como un incendio, su garganta quema como si hubiera bebido un poco de infierno. Ramsay no ha dejado de sonreír con dulzura ni un instante, pero el gesto es tan frío que el sol seguramente se quebraría entre sus labios, si intentara llegar hasta ellos.

Las manos de Ramsay continúan su danza. Se mueven al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón y sopesan el constante esfuerzo de inspiración y espiración en los pulmones de Theon. Los ojos de Ramsay humean a fuego lento, mientras siente a Theon en todo el sentido de la palabra y hay un intercambio de secretos entre el contacto de los dedos de uno y la piel del otro.

Theon piensa que en esas manos, tan largas y conocidas, caben las noches más oscuras de su vida, tan siniestras que las estrellas se olvidaron de brillar para dormir en ellas. Theon sabe ahora que el dolor tiene los ojos a la altura de los de Ramsay. El dolor acompaña a Theon, desde el alba hasta la noche y al alba de nuevo, en la mañana siguiente, insomne e incansable.

Claro está que Ramsay no es solo dolor, también es misericordia. La misericordia tiene los labios a la altura de los de Ramsay, y es una bestia indulgente consigo misma, con garras y mandíbulas sangrientas y veloces. Theon no tiene más opción que aceptar y dar gracias a todo lo que Ramsay le da. Hay azafranes, lirios, jacintos, aceitunas, miel y vino de vez en cuando.

En el vaivén que se ha establecido, se descubren caderas, manos, omóplatos, huesos, fundamentos y antorchas lejanas. Hay gritos lejanos. Sus labios cálidos y agrietados rozan el pulso de Theon y, en nombre de todos los dioses inmortales, Ramsay tiene hambre. Hunde los dientes en la carne, como un anzuelo. Cuando se aparta, trae los labios manchados de sangre y Theon recibe su beso, porque eso es lo curioso acerca del dolor y el amor: exige ser sentido. Es algo tan grande que atraviesa todo lo demás.

Estando debajo de él, en sus circunstancias, Theon puede contemplar la extensión del alma de Ramsay de una forma que nadie más puede. Se revela para Theon la criatura sombría que hay debajo de la fachada humana. Ramsay está expuesto —más que Theon incluso, al que ya no le queda nada que esconder— y siente una oleada de terror recorrerlo, seguida de un golpe de energía igualmente fuerte.

Es grandioso, a su propia manera, presenciar esa negrura retorcida, tan singular en su existencia. Es terrible alimentarla con cada gota de sangre que sale de las heridas de Theon. Ramsay es lo que es, y si Theon tuviera que decirlo en palabras, lo describiría como una estrella roja en un mundo gris o la caída de una avalancha. Primitivo, antiguo como el mundo. No hay manera de cambiarlo. ¿Cómo se puede arreglar lo que los dioses hicieron monstruoso? ¿Cómo se domina una bestia que fue hecha para dejar inútiles de miedo a los hombres? ¿Cómo devuelves la humanidad a lo que no tiene esperanza? Quién sabe.

Theon no tiene una respuesta para eso pero si lo que Ramsay necesita es terminar de abrir su corazón con un cuchillo, para vivir dentro de él y sellar el mundo que existe afuera de ellos, puede hacerlo. Lo quiere dentro porque no es que Theon tenga el corazón roto; es que Ramsay lo convirtió en un compás que siempre apunta hacia él y si lo tiene siempre consigo, no podrá perderse otra vez.

Está intentando decirle precisamente eso mientras siente que se derrama sobre las sábanas, sin fuerzas. De repente, todo ha terminado. Como siempre, por obra y mano de Ramsay, entre sufrimiento y placer. “El amor puede con todo”, le decía su madre y ahora Theon sabe que no hablaba de capacidad de soportar, sino del poder de destrucción. Theon intenta hablar pero lo que le salen son murmullos ininteligibles y el otro lo calla.

Ágil, acaricia su cabello y cubre de nuevo el pecho con la piel, mientras se dispone a cerrar la incisión que cruza su torso de extremo a extremo, con aguja e hilo.

Lentamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, el mundo de Theon se reduce a los sonidos y la sensación amortiguada de su piel cosiéndose, cada órgano de vuelta a su sitio. Hay un pellizco, luego una infinidad de tirones pequeños y después un chasquido de las tijeras mientras cortan cada puntada. Y todo el tiempo, Ramsay le murmura suaves y cuidadosas palabras de elogio. Theon se adormece un poco con la cadencia de su voz, sin prestar atención a lo qué dice.

Cuando Ramsay corta el hilo en el último de los puntos, cerca de su hombro izquierdo, Theon tarda unos segundos en recordar cómo respirar. Solo se da cuenta cuando el siguiente tirón en su piel no llega, cuando le hace beber algo nuevo y el único sonido que queda es la respiración pausada de Ramsay cerca de su oído, probablemente intentando que Theon lo imite.

Yace, inmóvil, y el calor se filtra otra vez a su cuerpo directamente desde el cuerpo de Ramsay, que se ha recogido alrededor de él como una jaula, complacido en el desempeño de Theon en el reciente juego.

Ramsay no lo va a dejar morir y eso lo sabe, por eso se relaja en su abrazo y recibe el sueño. Ramsay es lo que Theon merece y lo comprende. Le ha tomado trabajo llegar hasta allí, pero ahora entiende: él es la sangre y Ramsay es la muerte. Ramsay es el sol y su mundo sería oscuro sin él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Les sorprendí? Les cuento: la idea era hacer una narración de cómo Ramsay practicaba vivisección en Theon, pero que fuese lo suficientemente ambigua como para que pareciera que estaban cogiendo. Ta-dán~ No quise agregar esa etiqueta para no "arruinar la sorpresa". Ya me dirán qué piensan. No se preocupen, no tengan piedad, estoy preparada.
> 
> Y pues... esperaba que la narración, hasta cierto punto, fuera buena. Me encantan las metáforas, las hipérboles y las sinestesias, pero espero que la lectura no sea aburrida o pesada. Por eso lo dejé corto. Y eso ♥
> 
> Toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. Se los recompensaré mejorando. Gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
